Man Enough Now
by Simpl3Em0tions
Summary: Sequel to These Days. Years after they bumped into each other at the Bakery, the two are back in Tokyo for good. Though time has changed who they are...it may not have changed how they feel about each other. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Darien was sitting in the cafe with his friend Andrew. He had just finished school and decided to move back from the States. This was their regular thing, once a week. He sipped on his coffee as Andrew tried to cut his bagel.

"Dude calm down, it is just a bagel!"

"Shut up dude these crappy knives they give us, I will never get through this thing." Andrew started to get frustrated.

"Then just rip it apart!" Mina said walking up from behind and rubbing his shoulders.

"It is not the same!" He threw the knife down."What are you doing here anyways."

"I am here with Ray! We needed to go shopping."

"Hey Andrew!" Ray said from behind her.

"Shopping what else is new!" He sighed. Looked over to Darien. "Girls you remember Darien?"

"Of course we do!" Ray said with a smile. "Don't worry we don't hate you anymore." She winked.

Mina laughed. "Oh my god Ray. Just ignore her Darien. It is nice to see you again. How long have you been back?"

"It's fine Mina." Darien said with his usual grin. "I have been back for a little over a month."

"Aww and your BFF didn't throw you a welcome back party?" Mina made a sad face and looked at Andrew.

"Trust me, I wanted too. Killjoy wasn't having it."

"Yup somethings never change." He shrugged and sipped his coffee. He was starting to feel like the old days again. All that was missing was Lita, Amy and Serena.

_'Serena'_ He thought to himself.

"A good friend would have just thrown one anyways. That's what we're doing!" Ray squealed. She was so excited. But the excitement slowly faded from her face when she looked over to Mina and realized she may have opened pandora's box.

"Oh yeah? For who? Am I invited?" Andrew asked.

"Of course you can come Andrew. And Dare if you're free...c-come too!" Mina said awkwardly.

"Cool when is it?" Darien asked.

"Saturday. Starts at 7." Ray informed him.

"It is invite only because we want it to be a surprise and you know how rumors flow in our town."Mina let out an awkward chuckle.

"You got it! And who is coming back exactly?" Andrew asked. He knew Lita was still in town and Amy was just a few cities over.

"Ummm..." Mina said scratching her head. She looked at Ray.

He looked at the girls and the way they looked at each other. Andrew thought long and hard on who it could have been. And when he finally realized who it was his face went pale. He looked at Darien, who was just sipping on his coffee.

"Who is it?" Darien asked because this was getting too weird for him.

"Serena." Andrew answered for the girls.

Darien froze mid sip. He didn't put the cup down he just looked up at Andrew. Then he looked over the girls.

"Yeah, it's Serena." Ray said refusing to make eye contact with Darien. "Just like you Darien, she is done with school and her dad really needs her help here, so she took a job out here, and moving in with me..."

"Well that is great to hear. The whole gang is back together!" Andrew said trying to be excited and make the situation less awkward.

The girls just stood there, and the guys just looked at their coffees. Nobody said a word.

"Well...as fun as this is...we have so much to do between now and then. So Ray let's move." Mina said nudging her to leave.

"Yup, let's! It was nice seeing you guys." Ray said as she walked away.

Mina followed behind. She stopped, looked at Darien. "Dare, if it is too awkward for you to come. We get it. But it would be fun to have us all back together. For old time sake. Have a good day guys."

Andrew watched as the girls left. He let out a sigh.

"So...are we going together?" Andrew asked.

Darien was still in his trance. He remembered the last time he saw her. At the bakery. He remembered her eyes. Her smile. Her smell. Her soft laugh. He remembered everything. Even the way he felt when she left and never really said goodbye to him. It was a really bad time in his life. He almost lost himself. Had it not been for Andrew, he would have lost everything. Even though he felt he already did when she left.

"Dare...Earth to Dare...?" Andrew snapped his fingers.

"Huh?"

"Dude, you good, please don't go back down that black hole again?"

"Yeah, dude I am fine. And yeah we will go together." Darien said taking a big gulp of his coffee.

As the two girls walked out of the coffee shop the took one more glance at the table.

"Who would have guess after moving thousands of miles away from each other, they would be back here again, at the same time." Mina shook her head.

"Mina did I just mess something up?" Ray asked feeling really guilty.

"I am not sure. Maybe we should run this by the girls when we get to the party store." Mina questioned.

The two linked arms and continued to walk. Of the girls they were the closest to Serena and they remembered the day she left. They remembered how hurt she was, but they knew she was in a better state of mind now. The convinced themselves it will all be okay.

"You did what!?"Lita yelled.

"Lita calm down." Amy said trying to defuse the situation."And you are sure it was him."

"No Aimes it was Prince Charles pretending to be him!" Mina said sarcastically.

"Of course it was him!" Ray yelling as she picked up some plastic plates.

"So we are asking you two what do we do now?!" Mina asked.

"There is nothing left we can do. You already invited him." Lita explained.

"And guys for all we know, they will be able to be civil adults. So much time has passed." Amy tried to reason.

"I guess..." Ray said.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena looked up at the 14 story building. It was lit up so nicely. The lights alternated. She wondered if it was a seasonal thing or all the time? She smiled. This was going to be her new home with her best friend. Since coming back, she had been staying in her old room, while her dad and brother took care of her moving and building. Her dad wanted her to get adjusted to the time change. This was going to be the first night she was going to stay. Ray had suggested that they do a wine night to ease into the adjustment. So she took the two bottles of wine and headed up to her new place. She smiled at the guard and walked through to the elevator. Her dad really liked that there was a guard, even if had been sleeping during the tour.

Once she made it to the 12th floor she walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Honeeeeey, I'm home!" She let out a little giggle as she opened the door. The place was dark. Curtains closed. Serena looked around confused. "Ray?!" She called out, turning on the living room light and taking off her shoes, "I swear if this girl forgot about toni-"

_'SURPISE!'_

"Welcome home!" Mina yelled clapping.

"Oh my God guys! Is this all for me?" Serena smiled from ear to ear.

"Who else would it be for?" Lita asked with a smirk.

"Were you surprised?" Ray asked."I really wanted to make your first night special here. I am so glad you are back." She walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Ray! Thank you." She hugged her. Her heart was still racing from the surprise.

"Sheesh, your heart is beating super quick, please don't die on my floor.." Ray teased taking the bottles of wine.

"You guys had be so surprised. I am just glad I didn't drop the wine!" She looked around the room and smiled at everyone. She had to pause a moment and do a double take, hoping she wasn't too obvious.

_'Darien'_ She thought to herself. She walked into the room as more people came up and gave her a hug.

"Before you get too comfortable, I figured you wouldn't be dressed for the occasion, so I picked out a dress for you on your bed." Mina smiled. "I will also help you do your hair."

Ray and Mina pushed her into her room.

Darien stood next to Andrew. She was beautiful. The way her eyes shined when she walked in and saw everyone jump up. Her smile just as mesmerizing as he had remembered. He didn't understand why she had to change, she looked just beautiful in her tank top and jeans. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and her bangs were her signature style. He took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Andrew asked handing him a red cup.

He didn't say anything, he just looked at the door, waiting for her to come out of her room.

Inside her room, Ray and Mina were hard at work.

"I can't believe how nice your room looks considering your brother and dad did most the work." Ray said curling her ponytail.

"I am surprised too." Serena said looking at herself in the mirror. She hadn't said much while they were in there.

"Sere?"Mina stopped to look at her as she zipped her dress."Earth to Serena?"

"YO MEATBALL BRAINS!" Ray shouted.

"Huh?" Serena jumped up a little bit.

"Hey careful! I don't want to burn you!" Ray swatted her shoulder.

"Sorry." Serena said looking defeated.

Mina stood face to face with Serena. "Do you miss him?"

"Who...? Darien?" Of course not!" Serena chuckled and stopped making eye contact.

"Umm Sere..."

"Yes Ray."

"I think she meant are you missing Jake?" Ray said quietly.

"But if you want to talk about Darien that works too." Mina said abruptly.

"No, Jake. We are talking about Jake!" Ray demanded.

"Calm down Ray."Serena said. She looked at Mina again. She signed. "I am not sure. I am a little bummed that he didn't come with me. But I guess if he really loved me, he would have come." She shrugged.

"I'd say..." Ray remarked. "And I am done with your hair."

"You look amazing." Mina hugged her, "I am so glad you are back home. It is going be like old times again, but now we have good jobs and you I hope you aren't always broke." She stuck her tongue at her with a laugh.

Serena did the same back to her.

"Stop you will ruin your lipstick!" Ray swatter her arm again.

"Owwwww...I am going to black and blue living here!" Serena rubbed the spot.

"Stop being a baby! Let's go outside"

The three walked out to the living room where all their friends were. Some were eating in the kitchen. Some were sitting on the couch catching up. Ray and Mina walked over to their boyfriends. Chad for Ray and Andrew for Mina. The room felt warm. It felt like everyone was happy, and she was glad she was the reason why. She continued to look around. She saw Darien standing in the kitchen talking to Andrew and Mina right next to the "bar". She straighten her posture, pulled down her dress and walked over.

She walked over to the kitchen. She smiled at a few of her guest as she walked by.

"Well, it it isn't the guest of honor gracing us with her presence." Andrew joked going in for a hug."Thought you would have been into the arcade by now eating all my ice cream products."

"Shut it Andrew!" She said hugging him back."I had to adjust to the time change. I still feel like a zombie."

"Here Sere, let me get your a drink," Mina said handing her a cup.

Serena took a sip. And then gagged.

Darien, Andrew and Mina laughed.

"Why do you think we have wine?" Andrew teased.

"It is Ray's secret mix. She's convinced she is a barista." Darien blurted.

For a minute Serena forgot he was there. He was so quiet. He didn't even really greet her.

"I tried to tell her it was gross, she won't listen, so I think you should take one for the team and drink it all." Mina laughed.

"I can't do it." Serena shook her head with a disgusted look.

"Here let me get you something else." Darien offered. He poured her a glass of wine. He handed it to her.

Serena looked up at him. "Thank you." She said as she reached for it. Her fingers grazed his hands for a minute and she couldn't help but blush.

Darien looked away. Mina and Andrew watched awkwardly. It was almost like time froze. It wasn't until Amy came over and pulled Serena and Mina away for pictures did Darien snap out of his mind. As if she was not beautiful enough, her dress and her make up made her look even more amazing. He was just glad all the guys in the room were her friends and those ships have sailed. He couldn't stop watching her. She was so full of life.

"Pssstt...you're drooling." Andrew whispered.

Darien chuckled and looked over to Andrew. "I have no idea what this girl has on me Drew. You would think after all these years."

Andrew sighed and shrugged. He didn't know to answer that. He continued to observed Darien. Only he knew how much Darien loved her. He was there when Darien spiraled down when she left without saying goodbye to him. He slowly picked him up. It wasn't easy, especially after he bumped in to her at the Bakery. He pushed him to better himself, to be the person she would have wanted him to be. And it worked. He got into Med School in the states and he was now a doctor. He was doing well. The last thing he wanted was for him to go back down again.

"I think I need air." Darien said walking out to the balcony. He observed the lights. They didn't shine as much as her eyes did. He heard the sounds of the cars and he remembered all those nights she snuck out to see him. He would have to drive around her house so quietly so her parents wouldn't wake up, then the minute they were far enough he would peddle to the metal just to get them to where he wanted to be as fast as possible. Her laugh as her hair blew in the wind. Unless it was raining or snowing, that window was down. She loved the air on her face. He rubbed his hands over his face. Why couldn't he shake her.

"Ooop..." was all it took for him to snap out of his thoughts. He turned around. And she was standing there wide eyed and with a soft smile."I am so sorry Darien. Didn't know anyone was here."

He turned back around. "It is fine. There is plenty of balcony." He scooted over for her.

She was about to walk back in but that notion made her stop.

"I just needed some fresh air." She said leaning over the balcony. "It has been so long. I was starting to forget how lovely it is out here at night. The lights." She continued to look out at the lights.

Darien watched her from the corner of his eyes. She was nibbling on her bottom lip. This meant she was uncomfortable. Her small hands rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold? Here take my jacket." Darien offered as he started to remove his jacket.

"I am okay." She said. But it was too late, he had already wrapped her in his jacket. She was tiny compared to him, it wrapped around her."You really didn't have too. Won't you be cold?"

"I'm good. And besides Ray mix is getting to me."

Serena chuckled."Yeah. Never drinking that again."

"Spend enough time at her parties and you will catch yourself sipping on it. But after a few shots it all taste the same."

She thought about all the parties she missed and she suddenly she was down again. She pulled his jacket tighter. This brought a very familiar smell. She sighed. "Crazy how we're all back together again."

"Yeah."

Serena was trying so hard to make small talk. "When did you get back from the states? I heard you're a doctor now! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. All that hard work and reading finally paid off." He adjusted himself on the rail."And I've been back for a little over a month. But tonight isn't about me. Congrats on completing school and getting a new job."

She looked over to him. "Thanks Darien. There were times I didn't think I could, but the girls pushed and so did my parents."

"Oh...no boyfriend...?" Darien fished.

Serena laughed."Nice little plug..." She gave an awkward chuckle."Well there was."

"Was?"

"It's complicated, but technically it is 'was'" She nodded."How about you?"

"Me? Date? Come on Serena, I never found the time." Darien said casually.

"Bullshit! I know you, you just didn't want anyone getting too close."Serena shook her head. She suddenly went back to the day it all ended. Time was what he needed. To figure himself out. To figure out he could be the best person he could in hopes it would be the best person for them. She started to rub the front of her head.

"Serena...?" Darien looked at her concerned. "Are you okay?" He moved a little closer to her. She moved away.

"I am good."She put her hands over her head. "Must be the Ray drink. I'm going to go back in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You stay I am fine." She removed his jacket and placed it on the little table. Opened the door and walked back into the group.

He watched her from outside. Though she was smiling. He could tell there was something wrong.

Andrew came out a few minutes after she went in. "Dude...?"

"I am going to get her back Andrew. If it is the last thing I do." Was all he could say.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been over a week and a half since Serena's Welcome Home Party. Darien hadn't seen her. He hadn't heard from her or much about her. Her friends kept telling him that she was busy with helping her dad and getting situated. He didn't believe it for a minute. He went to the arcade everyday to see if just maybe he would bump into her, but nothing.

He was having such a hard time sleeping. All he could do was think about her. What was she doing at night? Who was she with? Was she still talking to the person that she said "it is complicated" with? How was he going to win her over back, if he never saw her? He ran his hands through his jet black hair. Rubbed his face.

"Oh my god Darien, you look a mess!" Mina teased coming up to him while he sat at the arcade. "More coffee? Maybe a sleeping pill? You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"Mina. Where has she been?" Darien pleaded with her.

"Darien she has been so busy, she starts her new job as a teacher in a month. She has a lot of prepping, and you know she has been helping her dad." Mina gave him an awkward smile.

"Mina, I am a doctor." Darien straighten himself up. "I can read body language and can tell when someone is lying to me."

"Look..." Mina sighed. "She is just getting readjusted Darien."

"Hey babe!" Andrew said coming from the back office. "What are you doing here? I thought you were meeting at my place." He leaned into give her a kiss.

"Just missed your face and wanted to see you sooner. Are you almost off?" She asked him.

Darien observed the two as they stood there. Andrew put his arm around her waste and she had both arms around his neck. They looked so happy. He wanted that. He wanted that with Serena. He wanted her to look at him the way she used to when they were younger. Though there were other guys chasing after her at school, she always focused on him. He had to do something.

He cleared his throat. The two turned their attention to him.

"What's up Darien?"

"Mina, can you please help me get her back?You know her best."

Mina looked at Andrew. She unlinked her arms from Andrew's neck. Ran her fingers through long blond hair.

"Darien, maybe it be best you just let time work this out. If you two are meant to get back together... she will come around eventually. Right?" Andrew looked at Mina. She didn't say much.

"Eventually is too long to wait. I want her now! Mina. I am asking you please."

"Umm. Darien. I know you are Andrew's friend, which makes you my friend." She looked down at the counter. "But I don't think I can help you."

"Why?" Darien was clueless. Mina was the biggest romantic he knew. If there was anyone to run to it would be her. She lived for happy endings."Is it that Jake dude? She said it was complicated. Meaning I have a chance!"

"D-Darien look. It is all complicated...I am honestly not comfortable getting involved. There are too many factors here."

"Says the girl who kept "accidentally" pushing her into my lap every chance she got while you guys were teens."Darien rolled his eyes before he sipped his coffee.

"Apples to oranges. Different times. You guys are different people." Mina tried to explain.

"But my feelings haven't changed. I don't need you to play match maker, I just need you to get her around me and I will figure it out from there."

Mina took a deep breath. She was starting to get frustrated with how persistent he was being. Yes, she and the girls played cupid with those two when they were younger. They pushed them into awkward situations. She remembered spending all her allowance of flowers to make Serena think she had a secret admire. Over time, she regretted those choices.

Andrew could tell she was getting annoyed. Her and Darien were in a stare off. "How about we just walk away from this topic right now. Darien is sleep deprived and we both have all had long days. We can let the idea marinade and talk about it another day. Let's go to the back, and I will finish some paperwork." Andrew grabbed her hand, and she snapped it back.

"Mina. I am asking you. I love her, and I want to be with her more than anything!" Darien again pleaded."Why are you not helping your best friend get her happy ending she always wanted?"

"Really Darien? I am the reason she isn't getting her happy ending? And it took you how long to realize that you wanted to be with her?" Mina crossed her arms."Hmmm?"

"Mina- please-." Andrew tried to calm her down.

"Andrew tell me to calm down and you can spend the rest of tonight with your genius of a best friend." She snapped.

Andrew backed off. He knew better to get involved in this situation.

"Look I was younger than."

"Really, Darien, and all of a sudden you finish school and you know it all? Darien, Serena loved you with all that she had. And you crushed her. You know how many nights she cried in my lap?"

"Mina I am trying to make that all up to her."

"Just to her? Darien! It wasn't just her that was hurt in this whole situation! Amy, Ray, Lita, and myself...we watch our best friend fall into a slump. A slump so bad the only option we had was to suggest she move thousands of miles away. We were helpless."

Darien just watched Mina. He had never seen her this upset. She was always so happy and neutral.

"You know how many times she would call me crying? You know how badly she wanted to come home, to you? You know how hard it was for us to convince her otherwise? You think that was easy? Darien, I am not going to help you knowing that there is a chance that can happen again."

"But Mina I am telling-"

"Sorry Darien. You let a lot of people down that day." Mina said as she walked to the back entrance of the arcade. Andrew followed her to make sure she made it to his office.

He returned to check on Darien.

"I didn't mean to hurt all of them." Darien explained." I didn't even know I did. I could have sworn this was between me and Serena."

"Are you serious?" Andrew gave Darien a look.

"What?"

"You know how close those girls are. They are more like sisters than just friends. Everyone knows, hurt one and you hurt all. It is almost like they are connected some how. And Darien do you remember how many times I came to you in the middle of the night?" Andrew put his hands up. "As my best friend, almost brother, I would do it over and over again, but trust me... When you went down that black hole, it wasn't easy for me to watch."

Darien looked at him. "I didn't realize I hurt so many people."

Andrew shrugged. "Nobody is going to admit it. Sounds a little almost selfish when we say it out loud. This was your situation that we got involved in."

"I love her."

"I know you do. And trust me. I can see it in her face, she still has feelings, but you are the only person who can take them down."

Across town, Ray knocked on Serena's door.

"Come in!" Serena said.

Ray opened the door. Serena was rearranging a few photos in her room.

"Hey, wanted to know if maybe you wanted to get out of your room and maybe have dinner with me and the girls?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Serena forced a smile.

"Sere...?"

"Yeah Ray?"

"Are you sure you're okay?

"Just getting readjusted." She picked up one of her photos on her nightstand. Wiped the glass with her sleeve and just scoffed.

"You can talk to me you know?" Ray gave her a smile.

"I know, and I will be out soon." She looked at Ray. "Let me change"

Ray nodded, walked out the door and closed it behind her so she could have a moment and some privacy.

Serena looked in her closet. She let out a giant sigh. She couldn't stay in her apartment forever. She remembered this feeling before. She remember how tough her first year was. Her roommates did everything they could to help her get over Darien. Every other Friday it seemed like they were setting her up with another friend of a friend. She protested for the first two month but eventually she caved. She realized she would have to go through the motions just to get them to stop. Usually she was out for just a drink, maybe two. She met some great guys, and there were times when for a second she would forget about him. But when the date ended that was it. She still went home and cried herself to sleep.

She threw on summer dress, looked at herself in the mirror. She promised herself she would never be like that again. She came too far to let herself be that vulnerable again.

She stepped out of her room. Ray was waiting on her couch.

"About time!" Ray joked. "But you look good."

"Thanks. What are we having and who is coming?"

"Just us girls." Ray smiled."And no dieting. Italian place. Carbs on carbs."

Serena grabbed her jacket. "Sounds like my kind of night."


	4. Chapter 4

Darien sat on his couch with a bowl of cereal. He didn't feel the need to make anything special since it was going to be another quiet night, just him by himself. He still hadn't heard from Serena. He asked her friends about him and they just gave him the cold shoulder. He turned on the TV. Swirled his spoon around, took a big scoop and just as he was about to take the dreaded bite, his door opened.

_'Who could that be?'_He thought to himself.

They knocked again.

"Coming!" He yelled.

They knocked again.

"I said I am coming!" He slammed his bowl down spilling some of the milk. Got up and walked to the door. "Just one second!" He finally got to the door and opened it. When he opened it his eyes widened.

Standing at the door was a petite blond, in a blue mini skirt, white tank top, hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Serena?" Was all that he could get out. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't say anything just looked at him with a smile.

"I am so glad you are here. I want to talk to you so bad." He opened the door wider. "I missed-"

Before he completed his sentence she leaped into his arms and kissed him passionately. She wrapper her legs around his waist. He tried to speak but she stuck her tongue in his mouth. He moaned. He pulled her into his apartment. Pushed her against the door, closing it. She kissed his neck. Nibbled his ears, and went back to kissing his lips. "Serena" he said with a gasp. "I love you so much." She licked lips. She still hadn't said anything. "Serena-" He held her tight with one hand. Slammed his other hand against the door. "I love you so much."

She then pulled away from his kiss. Leaned back smiled. She opened her mouth to speak.

_'beep, beep, beep'_

Darien shot up. His heart beating. His body sweating. He looked around. The TV was still on. His empty bowl still on the table. And no signs of Serena. It was all a dream. He sat himself up right. Leaned closer to the table and slammed his fist against the glass. He didn't realize he hit it that hard, but he glass shatter. There was blood everywhere, but he wasn't sure what hurt more. The cuts on his hands. The fact that she wasn't there or the fact that he was now dreaming that she was. He rubbed his hands on his face. Only to remember that he was bleeding and now there is blood all over his face. He got up went to shower and just left the shattered glass on the floor.

When he was done he looked at the time. Just in time to beat the rush and get his coffee. He wrapped his hand and left. He was heading to his usual place. The arcade.

When he walked in, he had his hands in his pockets, as usual."Hey Drew! Coffee please" He smiled.

"Extra strong?" Andrew offered.

"As strong as you can make it!" He sat down. Put his hands on the counter.

"Dare what happened your hands?" Andrew looked concerned.

Darien stared at his hands. For a second he forgot about his wounds. He didn't want to tell Andrew about his dream. "Long story."

Andrew nodded. "Are you sure?" He had seen wounds like this before on Darien. When his emotions got the best of him, he would hit inanimate objects without realizing his strength.

"I am fine Drew. I am a doctor you know."

"Whatever you say, dude." Andrew went to the back to get the coffee.

Darien sighed. This whole situation was getting out of hand. He was doing so well, at least he thought he was. He was deep in his thoughts when the bell of the door opened. He didn't turn around. He just figured it was some kid getting in before the crown.

"Andrew!" a female voice screamed. He knew that voice. "He must be in the back. I will go get him. Strawberry shake?"

"Yes, please Mina, I will wait here." another female voice said.

His heart sank to his stomach. He knew that voice. He longed to hear that voice. He looked up to see her reflection in the overhead mirror. Her blond hair was tied back in a single braid. She had a white halter top on and shorts. Her eyes sparkled, when she smiled at Mina as she walked away. She started to walk to the counter. He looked at his hands, and he was about to walk the other way, but he was sitting right against the wall. With no where to go, he just straighten himself up and just sipped his coffee.

Serena pulled up a seat at the counter. She pulled out her phone and checked it really quick. She read the screen, slammed the phone shut and threw it back into her purse. She sighed. Looked up and the reflective glass and then she realized who she was sitting next to. She gasped quietly. She didn't know what to do. She looked around and she listened carefully for Mina or Andrew. They weren't coming any time soon. She kept looking around. She thought to pull out her phone again, but then she noticed his hands. They were bruised and cut. He had a wrap around certain spots and it looked like there was fresh blood.

"Darien..."

Her saying his name took him by surprise. He turned around and looked at her. She had a look of concern on her face. She looked at his hands and then back at him.

"Darien what happened?She grabbed a napkin. She pressed the napkin on his hand. He flinched at her touch, not because she was rough but because her embrace was so sweet and gentle. "Did you punch a wall something?"

He was taken out of his trance."Or something."

"Does it hurt? Are you okay?" She continued to focus on his hand."Do you maybe need stitched?"

"Serena, I am fine. You know I am a doctor."

She looked up to him. She released her grip on his hands. "I know, Darien. I just... you were bleeding... and I am sorry. I must have overstepped right there. Sorry."

She scooted away from him.

"No Serena, I didn't mean it that way." He moved closer to her. He placed one hand on her leg. The touch now took her by surprise. Even though it was just a small touch, she felt his warmth.

"Darien it is okay. You're a doctor. I am sure you knew right away it was nothing." She shrugged her shoulder. "I am just a teacher, right?"

"Serena... thank you!"

She looked at him and smiled. He stared back at her. He loved seeing her smile. He remembered days when he used to take her to the park. They would lay on a blanket and he was just look into her eyes and she would just smile at him. He remembered the day the got together. He promised he would do whatever to keep that smile on her face.

The two were so wrapped into each other that they didn't even notice Mina staring at them. The way Darien looked at Serena, in all the time Serena had been away, she never saw him look at anyone like that. She remembers visiting him when he finished school, he had girls throwing themselves at him, and he didn't give them the time of day. And the way Serena looked at him, reminded her of all the times she would come into the arcade after school only to see them in a stare down. Originally because they had been arguing and nobody wanted to surrender, then it was because in a world where there were millions of people, they only saw each other. She bit her lip, and whispered "Serena...?"

The two broke eye contact and focused on her. "Andrew is coming with your drinks. Did you want to maybe grab a table?" She pointed to the open tables.

Serena looked at Darien, then back to Mina. "Yeah we should get table." She slid off the stool and met Mina at the table.

Eventually Andrew dropped off their drinks. He went back in forth between them and his customers. Until Mina and Serena decided it was time to go.

"Leaving already?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah we have some shopping we need to do." Mina smiled.

"Why am I not surprised?" He joked.

"She needs new work clothes and we need a new for the dinner tomorrow..." She looked at him.

Andrew let out a sigh. Looked to Darien. "Darien, have my back didn't she just get a new dress?"

Mina gave Darien a look.

"This one is all you Andrew." He threw his hands up. "Don't get me involved." He turned to his coffee.

"Smart man." She smirked and then leaned in to give him a kiss. She then linked arms with Serena and the two started to walk out.

Darien watched Serena as she started to walk out. He wasn't sure what to say. They were almost out the door, when Mina turned. "Hey Darien...?"

Serena looked at her confused.

"Yes Mina?" He turned around.

"I am not sure Andrew remembered to tell you, but typically we all get together once a month for dinner..." Mina said looking at Serena and then Andrew. "You should come."

"Assuming you are free." Andrew interjected.

He looked at Serena. She was looking out at the street.

"I will be there." He said.

Mina smiled then headed out.

Darien turned around and looked over to Andrew. He just stood there, and shrugged his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Darien walked up to the 5 Star Italian Restaurant, looked at his watch, and headed in. He was meeting the group there and he was running a little late. His last patient of the night was complicate one and it put him behind. He entered the establishment and checked in with the host. She happily greeted him and started to walk him to the table. She tried so hard to make small talk with him but he wasn't focused on her. He was only focused on one person, and he could spot her from the other side of the restaurant. She was deep in conversation with Mina and Andrew. One of them must has said something funny because he could see she started laughing. He wanted so bad to push through the people in front of him and host to get to her. He missed hearing her laugh. Her laugh to him was always so electrifying. She always laughed with her whole heart.

When they finally arrived to the table. He saw the only spot open was next to Serena. He pulled out the seat.

"Hey Darien! So glad that you finally decided to arrive!" Lita taunted from her side of the table.

"Yes, finally! We are starving!" Andrew yelled.

"Sorry guys, my last patient was a difficult one!" He shrugged as he took his seat. "Got here as fast as I could."

Serena adjusted herself and her purse further away from him towards Mina."Mina I thought you said he wasn't going to be?" She whispered.

"I didn't know he would actually come...But you were there when I invited him." Mina looked at her with apologetic eyes.

Serena inhaled a deep breath. Folded both her hands over her menu. She waited for the waiter to come get her drink and food order.

Ray observed Darien and Serena. It was crazy to her, how two people who loved each other so deeply, could be right next to each other and still be plants apart. Serena adjusted her body and turned it towards Mina and Andrew. While Darien just sat forward facing playing with his straw.

"So Sere, how has everything been going?"Lita asked to bring her attention to the other side of the table.

Serena repositioned herself. "It has been good. You know getting ready for school. Didn't realize I needed-"

"Stop right there Sere." Greg interrupted. "You and Darien are new to these dinners, so we do have a rule."

Serena looked at everyone confused, including Darien. He just shrugged.

"The rule is, we do not talk about work at these dinners." Andrew informed them.

"You can talk about anything." Chad added. "But talk about work, and you'll pay the bill." He laughed.

"Be nice guys. Serena, tell us how is Jake doing?" Lita asked."I saw you smiling at your phone when you walked in. Did he text you?"

Mina, Ray and Serena turned to each other. Darien rolled his eyes. He didn't know the name of the guy who she said "it was complicated" with, but now that he did, he knew he had to step up his game even more. He was going to win her back.

"It is complicated!"Ray answered for her.

"Actually Ray...ummm..."

Darien suddenly put his drink down. He focused on what she was even more.

"Did you guys get back together?" Mina interrupted.

Serena looked at Ray, then Mina, they were staring at her with a sad look in their face. She just came back and they didn't want her to leave again. She then exhaled. Patted her chest. "Actually we decided that it would be best for both of us to end it."

There was a sigh of relief at the table.

"I am sorry to hear that."Darien said trying not to smile.

Andrew looked around Mina and Serena. He glared at his childhood friend. He wasn't sorry they were over.

"I didn't like him anyways!" Lita shouted. "He walked around like he had a huge stick up his-"

"Lita!"Amy shouted. "We are at a public place. There maybe a child around!"

"Oops. Sorry!" Lita made an apologetic look. "But I still hated him."

Serena laughed. Lita was always so protective of her. She would kill any guy that hurt her. She almost ran after Darien the day he ended things with her, but she talked her down.

The server came by dropping off everyones drinks. "Here is to another dinner." Andrew raised his glass."Dare, Sere we are so glad you guys are here!"

"And we hope that you guys come to many more!" Mina added.

"Don't worry.. I won't miss another." Serena said raising her glass.

"Cheers!" Andrew said.

Everyone put their glassed together. Darien went up so quick that he bumped Serena's arm causing her to spill a little.

"Geez Darien, did you have a few before you came in?" Serena blurted, teasing him.

He looked over to her as she wiped her arm. "Had too. I knew you be here."

"Oh shut up." She threw her napkin on her lap.

"What? You make me nervous."

Serena laughed. "Same old Darien.. same cheesy lines."

"That isn't cheesy!" Darien protested. "That has to be my best line!" He said with a cocky smile

Serena turned towards him. "Oh really?" She smirked. "How many girls has it worked on?"

"Does it matter?" Darien turned to her, leaning in.

Serena realized that he was getting too close. "Don't flatter yourself." She turned to face the table. "What you say or what you do with these other girls, doesn't concern me." Suddenly she was so annoyed. She didn't want her face to show it so she turned away.

Unfortunately for her, Darien knew her. He knew her cues. He knew he struck a cord. "Well I can tell you there is only one person I want to fall for these lines...and she is sitting right next to me." Darien put his hand on her lap, under the table.

"Get your hand off me." She hissed at him. "I am not the dumb blond teen, you dated. Those lines would never work on me."

"I never said they would." He didn't move his hand. But he moved in closer."But at least it's a start."

The server placed their dinner dishes in front of them. Serena requested another drink.

"Sere- don't get too wasted." Ray suggested. "We still have to drop Chad home before we head home."

"Ray I can take a cab."

"No way!" Ray protested.

"Ray, you and Chad haven't spent much time alone since I moved in. Spend some QT with him. I will be okay."

"Greg and I can detour and drop you off if you like." Amy offered.

"Guys, no, I can take a cab!" Serena said picking at her food.

"Serena..."

"Amy, Ray don't worry about her. I will take her home." Darien finally interrupted. He has been wanting time alone with her, just to talk.

"Ummm... I don't think that is smart."Mina blurted out. "Andrew and I will take you home."

"Guys, I can take a cab."

"What kind of gentleman would I be, if i let a beautiful women, like yourself, get into a cab, wearing that dress..." Darien cocked his head.

Serena smirked. "Maybe you would be the same type of gentleman that would use stupid lines like that to reel in a girl, make them fall and then throw them out, like yesterday's garbage." She looked at him with challenged eyes. She wasn't sure why she said that. It was not something she would normally say.

"It is not like that Serena, and you know damn well." Darien was frustrated with her comment. He requested another drink from the server.

The rest of the group ate their food. From the corner of Darien's eyes, he saw Serena just drank and pushed her food around. Everyone finished their food. The bill came and they eventually paid. They then walked out couple by couple. Except for Darien and Serena. He walked behind her.

Her body was so tempting to him. She had all the right curves in all the right places. And her legs. They were so long. The heels and the dress just enhanced them.

They got outside. All the girls offered to take Serena home, but she refused. Mina and Ray tried the hardest, but she didn't want to be their burden. They all started to walk their separate ways to get to their cars. Darien and Serena watch as they disappeared. When they finally did. Serena fixed her jackets. Walked closer to the curb, and was about to wave her hand when she felt Darien stop her.

"Owwww!What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

"I told them I was going to take you home." He stated. " I am not letting you get in a cab!"

"First, I never agreed to taking a ride home with you." Serena squared up to him. "Second, I am a adult, I can do whatever the hell I want." She then moved her bangs out of her face."And third, I am never getting into you car."

"Serena!" Darien tried to reason with her.

She walked to the curb. Put her arm up, and within a second a cab arrived. She opened the door.

"Serena..you're acting like a kid!"

"Yup Darien, that is me." She shrugged."There are hundreds of girls here who will fall for your stupid pick up lines and go home with you. Go find one of them and don't worry about me."

She got into the cab. Slammed the door and he drove off while Darien watched. He kicked a rock on the ground. She refused to look back to watch him vanish in the distance. She knew if she did, she would stop the cab and run to him. She ran both hands through her hair messing it up. Darien did the same as he watched the cab just vanish. This was going to harder than he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow!" Darien shouted as he ran up to her."I guess times really have changed. Serena up before noon on a non school day?" He laughed as he finally reached her at the top of the bridge.

"Don't start Darien!" She turned to him yelling."And obviously not that much considering you obviously still can't sleep in." She turned back to look at the water. "Not to mention you can't greet someone like normal, you have to always start with a jab!" She crossed her arms over the bridge.

She had an angry look on her face. He remembered how much he used to love seeing that face. Part of the reason he would make fun of her before they dated was because he thought she looked so cute when she was angry. Her eyes would get big. Her face would get a little cherry red. He loved it. But he loved it more when he saw her smile. He stood next to her.

"Come on Serena... I am sorry." He said nervously. "I was just...just joking I guess."

She massaged her shoulder with one hand. "I know Darien." She tried not to look at him. She always thought he looked so sexy after a run. The way the sweat enhanced his muscles. "Just a crazy morning...and I came out here to.."

"Too think about stuff?" He looked at the scenery around them. "I know the feeling." Right after Serena left he came to this bridge everyday to watch the couples ride under. They always looked so happy. Reminding him of the days before he made the stupidest decision of his life. "Anything I can do to help?" He looked over to her. She was still looking away.

She scoffed..."Unless you can convince the school board to up my spending budget for school supplies." She shrugged. "Or figure out how I can be in two places at once, to help my dad and do all the stuff I need to do." She then reached into her purse to pull out a phone that was vibrating. "Or better... get this phone to stop ringing before I just throw it in the river." She rejected the call and slammed it back into her purse.

"Well I am not sure I can do much about the first two..."He said helplessly. "But maybe want to talk about the last one?"

She shook her head. Let out a small ironic laugh.

"What?" He shrugged. "Talking works wonders."

"Says the guy who refused to ever talk about his feelings?" She looked at him with a smug smile. He started at her for a second and looked away. She then realized she may had gone too far. He was trying to help.

"Look Sere...what happened then...I can't change. But I am here and just trying to help." He turned to her. "If you don't want it just say it." He shrugged.

She rubbed her face and exhaled. "It is not that I don't want your help." She laughed again. "I just think it odd I am talking to an ex about an ex!" She threw her head back.

"Try me." Darien repositioned himself to look out the river. He didn't want to hear about this ex but he didn't want to not be around her.

"I never loved him as much as he loved me."

Darien looked at her confused.

"I could never get why... Well I mea I know why but... I never truly got it." She scratched her forehead. "He was such a good guy, but he just isn't the one for me." She looked at Darien. Their eyes locked. She bit her bottom lip, then looked to his hands that were folded over the bridge. She remembered how warm she always felt when he held her hands. She remembered the chills she would get when he would touch her face right before he would kiss her.

"I thought you said you guys...were done? Is he the one calling you?"

"We are... technically." She was so confused. "And yes."

"What does he want to talk about so bad that he is still calling you after you just rejected his call...?"

"I never loved him like he loved me. But I never could tell him. So when my dad asked me to come home to help and I got the job offer here..."

"You used it as an excuse to leave."

"Bingo."

"And..."

"We decided that we would try a break...?" She laughed. Rolled her eyes. "Sound familiar?"

Darien shook his head. He didn't take the break because he didn't love her. He loved her more than anything. "So where does this leave you two? You obviously don't want him. If you did you wouldn't reject his call...Unless you're playing hard to get and making him chase you all the way out here."

She light pushed him,"You're so stupid." She teased.

Her touch sent chills down his spine. No person had ever made feel that.

"My hope is he get the idea and just gives up I guess." She shrugged and made a look when she realized how awful she sounded. "I know I am a bad person."

"No, you're just too nice to break someone's heart."

"Yeah... considering I know how that feels. To do it to someone else would be evil." She shot a look up to him. He caught it. But he ignored it. He never realized how badly he hurt her.

He scratched his arm. "Well...it is complicated but I am sure you will figure it all out."

"Thanks for you help, Darien. It is so obvious what I need to do now!" She said sarcastically.

"Look Serena..." He turned his body towards her. She readjusted herself to look at him. They were inches apart from each other. "Only you can decide what Serena wants to do." He pointed to her."And it may hurt him now but in the long run..."

Serena looked down at her shoes. Maybe she was overthinking, but she couldn't help but think he was referring to their situation. She started to nervously pick her nails. "So...is that what happened with you?"

For a second Darien thought he heard wrong. But when he saw her looking up at him and not backing down, he knew she wasn't going to. "Serena..." Darien was at a lost for words. How was he going to explain this all to her?

"Forget it Darien..."She threw her hands up."I'm hungry and I'm tired. Maybe it is better I don't know."

She turned to walk away from him. With a quick swipe he grabbed her hand. "Or maybe it would be better if we talked about this over coffee and dumplings." He smiled at her. "I know a place."

She didn't really get the chance to say no, but he held onto her hand and just kept walking.

When they arrived at the little spot, they sat across from each other. They both ordered their coffee and a few dumplings to share. The server walked away and Serena watched as Darien looked around the room. They hadn't said anything to each other during the walk. He finally looked at her. She had her hands folded on the table. He was about to speak. "Wait." She interrupted. "I want you to understand, I am not _mad_ that you did it." She took a breath."I was at one point, but eventually I learned it was what I needed for me. I was just so dependent on you."

"Serena..."

"No let me finish." She put up her hand. "Moving to France was the best decision I was able to make for me. It made me the person I am, and it wouldn't have happened if you didn't end it." She licked her lips as the server dropped off their coffee. "I met some great people...but I think part of the reason I can't get closure..."

"You still wonder why."

"So I need you to tell me why."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Serena!" Ray and Mina cheered as she walked through the door."Want to join us for happy hour?

Serena let out a sigh. She closed the door behind her. "I am okay guys... you go ahead." She hung up her jacket and then headed down the hall.

Mina looked at Ray. She shrugged her shoulders, got off the couch and the two followed her down the hall. "Sere?" Ray called as she heard the door close. The two stood in the hallway.

Mina knocked lightly. "Serena? Are you okay?" There was no answer. She took a deep breath and turned to Ray. This reminded them both of the weeks that followed the break up. Serena had trapped herself in her room. They visited her everyday. Tried many ways to coax her out.

"Sere, please talk to us." Ray pleaded. She grabbed the door nob. Too the girls surprise it was unlocked. They entered the room only to find Serena laying on her bed. She had removed the clothes she was wearing when she went out and was sitting in boy shorts and a tank top. She didn't move when she heard them come in. "Serena...tell us what happened."

Mina and Ray sat at the foot of her bed. Mina placed one had on Serena's leg. "Come on Sere we can't help you if don't tell us?"

"Was it Jake?" Ray asked. She knew it wasn't, but she kind of hoped it was.

Serena said nothing.

"Serena, was it Darien?" Mina asked softly.

Serena closed her. Wiped the tears from her face and rolled over to sit up.

"Serena, what happened?" Ray asked rubbing her arm.

"Yeah tell us!" Mina smiled softly."We just want to help you!"

Serena licked her lips. "I bumped into Darien."

"Well Sere... it was bound to happen. You guys do live in the same city now."

"No Ray, I bumped into him and we started talking, then we went to get coffee and I asked him why?" Serena ran her hands over her face.

"Why, what?"Mina asked.

"I asked him why he did what he did so many years ago." She felt so stupid. "I know it has been years, but I thought it would be give me closure. But..."

"But what did he say?" Mina tried to get the story out of her.

"He told me, he loved he so much he was scared."

"He was scared?" Ray looked confused.

Serena looked out the window. "Yup..."She smacked her lips. "He was scared he would love me way more than I ever loved him and I would eventually leave."

Ray and Mina shoulders fell. Their heads tilted in unison.

"He was so scared of possibly being left alone again, he pushed me away so the hurt wouldn't be so bad."

"Oh Darien..."Ray whispered.

Across town at the Arcade Darien sat in his stool just stirring his coffee over and over again.

"Darien, stir that cup any more...you're going to dig a whole through the bottom." Andrew said as he starred at him.

Darien looked up at Andrew. He put the spoon down. "Do you think what I said was wrong? Should I have made something else up?"

Andrew looked up at the ceiling. "No, but the way those girls think and the way I think... ehhhh" He put up his hands.

Darien let out a little chuckle at the face his friend was making. "I thought telling her the truth was going to..."

"Make her melt in your arms and be yours forever?" Lita interjected from behind."Sorry dude, I was listening from behind."

Darien turned around to see the brunette sitting at the booth behind and across from him. "I had no idea you were there."

"I could tell." She said with a smirk. She got up and sat in the stool next to him. "You were in a mini trance."

"Leets you know Sere...why did she get so upset? Why did she get up and walk away." Andrew asked.

"Without saying anything!" Darien added.

Back at the apartment the three girls still sat on Serena's bed. Serena was looking up at her ceiling. "Guys, I thought this conversation was going to give me closure..."

"Is that what you really wanted?"

"What do you mean Ray?" Serena looked at her friends."It has been years. There is only closure at this point."

Ray and Mina looked at each other. Serena observed them both.

"Why do I feel like there is something I am missing here?" She had this huge feeling that her friends knew something that she didn't.

Darien continued to watch Lita as she drank her coffee. Andrew poured him more coffee.

"Well spill!" Andrew yelled.

"Calm down blondie!" Lita yelled. She then turned to Darien who was looking at her with desperation and confusion in his eyes.

"Dare, she asked you because she thought it was going to give her closure." Lita explained. "However, _thought_ is the key word. Your answer didn't actually give it to her."

Darien straightened his posture in his seat.

"Do you get it now?"Lita asked.

Darien still looked at Lita confused. Lita looked at Andrew who looked just as confused.

"God! I guess I have to spell it out." She sat up straight. "Darien there is a reason Jake and Serena didn't work. There is a reason she didn't work with anyone else! One reason!"

Darien looked at Andrew. He just shrugged.

"UGH! You stupid! You left her in the dark. She had too many unanswered questions! She never let you go!"

"Oh!" Darien suddenly had an epiphany!

"And you're a doctor?!" Lita rolled her eyes.

"So do you think I have a chance?" Darien asked seriously.

Serena jumped off her bed. "You guys are insane! It has been years and he is a doctor now! I am just Serena..."

"Are we Serena?" Ray asked. "He has never dated anyone after you."

"He was so 'focused' on school." Mina added.

"And you can't lie to us...you still love him too!" Ray stated.

Andrew leaned over the counter. Darien was looking at his cup again. "So what do I do?"

"I can't believe this dude is a doctor!" Lita threw her hands up in the air.

"Come on Lita! Be nice!" Andrew scolded.

"It is soooo obvious what he needs to do!"

Darien looked at Lita again.

"You need to wooo her!" She smiled.

"'_Wooo her?_'" Darien thought out loud.

"And you have to do it 1000 times better than when you guys were younger. Because let's be serious calling her names until she cried and then kissing her out of the blue doesn't scream Lifetime Movie Network if you ask me."

Andrew looked at Darien and nodded agreeing with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena looked up at her white. 'Ms. Tsukino' was written across it in red. She just framed the boarder with the alphabet boarder that she got from the local craft store. She turned around to look at the 20 little desks in her classroom. School would be starting in a week and half. She walked over to her desk where there was a stack of journals sitting next to her class list. She sat down, grabbed a sharpie and started writing their names on it.

"Knock, knock!" A deep voice said from the door.

Serena looked up. "Andrew? Mina? What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey!" Another male voice shouted!"I'm here too!"

Serena looked at Mina. She just stood there smiling. It was a very uncomfortable smile.

"Darien? Too what do I owe this pleasure...?"

There a minute of awkward silence as he walked in with a big brown box that he placed on one of the empty desks.

"Please be careful with the name tags! I worked hard on those!"

"The name tags are fine, Serena!" Mina scolded. "Be nice and besides we are here because Darien has decided to make a generous donation to your classroom...! She smirked at Serena as her body straightened from the news.

"What?" Serena was a little confused.

"Just trying to help you with your first dilemma in life." He smiled at her and shrugged.

"So...get off your ass and help us move some boxes! Okay?" Andrew placed a box down next to Darien's.

Serena got up from her seat.

"Actually Drew, I figure we can grab the boxes and let the girls dig through them."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Mina stated.

"Of course it would!" Andrew protested. "Any chance you get from not having to do any hard labor!"

"But that is why you love me so much!" She smirked at him."Remember when you used to do all these little tasks for me without complaining?" She threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheeks.

"Yeah...and that is where I messed up!" Andrew jokingly rolled his eyes. "Set up false expectations." He looked at his best friend.

"Don't look at me!" Darien walked away laughing."Hurry up!"

Andrew sighed and rolled his eyes. He then walked out behind Darien leaving Mina and Serena. Serena let out a chuckle. She then opened one of the boxes, while Mina opened the other. "So are you going to pretend like this isn't super sweet and thoughtful of him? Where do you want these books?"

"I never said it wasn't." Serena put the crayon boxes down. "Over on that book shelf."

"Any order?"Mina kneeled by the bookshelf. "You could at least say thank you!"

"I didn't get the chance too! You guys wouldn't stop talking over me. And any order is fine." Serena looked deeper into the boxes. "Feel like some of these items I may not use. Wonder if he will mind if I gave it to another classroom."

"Not at all..." Darien said coming from behind the girls. "I just threw a few things together that I thought you would need. I'm not really sure what they teach in grade school anymore." He put the box down.

"Seriously, all I remember from elementary school is coloring and naps..."Andrew casually said.

"Drew because that is all you did!" Darien swatted his arm. "Is that the last one?"

"What can I say? I run an arcade. School was never my first choice. And yes."

"Great! Serena did you need any help setting up?"

"I'm actually kind of hungry. I was going to finish this all tomorrow. Just leave it there." She walked over to her desk to grab her purse. "Did you guys eat already? Ray is out with Chad tonight, and eating alone doesn't sound too appealing..."

"Actually Sere...Drew and I were going to go on a date. We've been so busy it has been a minute..."Her facial expression read she felt bad.

"But...Darien is free!" Andrew butted in. Mina elbowed him. "What?" He played dumb. Then looked at Darien.

He looked back at Andrew. Then Mina. Then Serena. She just stood there. He looked back at Andrew who was giving him the 'hurry up and do it' look. He caught the hint. "So Sere...what do you say? Would you now grace me with your presence tonight for dinner?"

She smiled awkwardly. He did just go out of his way to help her with classroom. "Sure...but nothing to fancy!" They all started to walk to the school parking lot. "I'm a teacher on a budget! How did you guys get here?"

"We took our car." Mina answered before anyone else could. "So Sere you will have to drive Darien home after."

"Good luck Darien!" Andrew gave him a the scared look. "She is worse than Mina when it comes to driving." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"I am not!" Serena screamed. "I have a perfect driving record thank you!"

"You know in my experience anytime a female uses that excuse..."Darien looked nervously at Mina and Andrew. "I am closer to my death."

"Oh..,yeah? And how many times have you heard that excuse from another female!?" Mina shouted.

"My thoughts exactly!" Serena shouted from her side of the car.

"Drew help me here! I am being outnumbered"

"You are on your own on this one. Don't think I forgot what happened earlier." Andrew turned on the car. "Have a good night!"

Darien rolled up his window. "Ready?"

"Yup. Do you have you seatbelt on?" Serena turned on her car and started driving. She took a sharp turn causing Darien to dramatically shift from his seat. "Told you to buckle up!" She stopped abruptly at a stop."People never listen to me."

"I am so driving back when we are done. " Darien held on to the door. "If I live."

"Stop the dramatics! Dare..."

"I am not being dramatic. If you drive after I eat... I might throw up!"

"Psh..." Serena rolled her eyes at Darien as they waited at a stop light.

"Where are we going anyways?"

"To this little cafe my mom and dad took me too when I would come visit them. I think it opened while you were away for school." She had focused on her driving. It took another ten minutes before they arrived at the little cafe.

"This has to be the worst parking I have ever seen in my life!"

"Listen! Next time you drive then!"

"So you're saying we will be doing this again?" Darien smiled at her. "I will gladly drive!"

Serena chuckled softly and shook her head. Darien held the door opened for her. She walked through. They grabbed a table by the window.

"This is so pretty! Remember when we used to just people watch?" Serena tried to stop that sentence but it was too late. Last thing she wanted was for them to get into a fight because of something down memory lane. She looked at her napkin.

Darien observed her. "Yeah I remember. Especially at the park." He played with his utensils. "We had some good times just people watching."

Serena took a sip from her cup. "Yeah..."

"Look Sere...about last time we talked."

"Darien we don't have too bring it up."

"No I want to apologize."

"For what?" She looked Darien in his eyes and suddenly he was swept away in how blue they were.

"For everything." Was all he could say.

She smiled. " Water under the bridge at this point. And besides I should really just be thanking you for everything you did for my class." The moment was becoming to intense for her and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

Darien had so much more to say, but he figured right now wasn't the time. "Hey, it is the least I can do. Children are the future they say."

"And who would have thought they would be getting taught by someone like me." She tried to lighten the moment.

"You will do amazing."

Serena just smiled at him. "Thanks...now on to this menu. I am starving..."

Darien chuckled. 'guess some things don't change.'


	9. Chapter 9

Serena frantically dug through her purse for her phone. It was vibrating out of control. She ignored the first call and the caller called back twice so she figured it was important. She pulled out her wallet. She pulled out her little planner. She pulled out compact. Finally she got it. 'Mina' was the name reading on the front. She picked up.

"You're pregnant!" Serena shouted the second she picked up.

_'Huh?'_ Mina asked on the other side. 'Why would you automatically go with that?!'

"I mean you called me three times, has to be big news." She said sarcastically.

_'I couldn't be engaged, had to be pregnant first?'_

"Yeah...you two getting engaged would 'its about damn time." Serena laughed.

'_Well no I am not pregnant...but you need to spill on what happened on your date!'_

"It wasn't a date!" Serena yelled.

_'Bullshit! It was totally a date and it has been 4 days ago. I should have received a call that night!'_

'_Yeah it would have saved me from all the questions!'_ Andrew shouted on the other side as well.

'_He is your best friend just wanted to see if he told you anything!'_ She yelled at him.

Serena laughed as she listened to them from her end.

"Well Mina...nothing happened we just had dinner. I tried to avoid memory lane because I really didn't want to fight." Serena picked her nails. "I mean we are all friends I can't walk every way every time he makes me mad. Eventually I would start missing things." Serena shrugged to herself.

_'Did you kiss him?'_ Mina asked.

There was a pause.

_'That is a yes!'_

"No it is not a yes. But it is not a no."

_'Huh? I am lost again!'_ Mina sounded so confused.

"Look I did kiss him goodbye, but it was on the cheek nothing too crazy."

Mina let out a sigh.

"What?" Serena asked.

_'Nothing. Just trying to figure you guys out!'_

"What is there to figure out?"

_'Mina put her on speaker!'_

"No Mina don't you dare put me on speaker. You do realize they are BFFs right?!"

_'And you are practically my little sister! So I am unbiased as can be!'_

Serena laughed and sighed. "Ugh.. yes Drew!"

'What Mina and I are trying to do is understand what is going on. You two are our best friends in the world.'

"Uh huh..."

'We don't want to have to choose again!'

"I would never..."

'You wouldn't intentionally, but it happens. You plan things and don't invite him. Or he just tries to avoid you all together and he misses things. Then slowly you both fade out of the picture.'

'Sere...we really don't want that.' Mina added.

"I am not going anywhere Meen."

'Serena...just tell us the truth, what would he have to do?'

"Do what?"

_'Look Serena, since you been back, he hasn't been sleeping well. He just keeps thinking about that night.'_

"Drew I don't want to go through this again. It is all too much."

_'We know! It was a lot for us too! But years past and we seem to be in the same circle again.'_

"So what do I do? Just avoid him?"

_'No! We just want to know where Serena is in all of this.'_

_'Does he have a chance Sere...and if he did what would he have to do to make it up to you? How many sorries? How big of a gesture of love?'_

_'You know he is not the best at expressing himself and doing romantic things...so...is there a chance?'_

"Guys..."

'_If you think we are going to tell him, Sere we would never.'_

_'Lies...we would never go into full details!' Drew cut off Mina.'This would have to be all him. However Sere, if he has no chance, like none at all, don't waste his time.'_

_'Serena letting you go was the worst decision he ever made. We all know it. He knows it. But he wants a_ chance.'

"What do you guys expect I fold like I wasn't hurt?"

_'Never! Just tell us the truth...hypothetically...if he moved heaven and earth to prove how sorry he was...would you?'_

Serena continued to pick at her nails. Her polish was finally coming off. She was trying hard not to bite them. "Would I what?"

"Give him another chance."

"Guys..."

_'Serena?'_

"First understand I forgave him years ago for ending things. It really did allow me to find out who I am. What I wanted."

_'That is not the question. You forgave him that is great. Forgiving is a big deal. We want to know. Would you ever love him again?'_

_'Sorry Sere..Andrew can be blunt!'_

"It's fine...there are a lot of confusing emotions here. And Darien and I never stopped to consider how this all affected you guys."

_'Just answer. Between us...'_

"Fine. Yes. But nobody can say anything because then it wouldn't be from him. And you guys can't interfere, this has to be all Darien. If he wants these walls down, he needs to get out of his shell. I have to go now."

She hung up the phone. She looked around her classroom, it looked so much better after she put away all of Darien's donations. She looked back at her phone. Darien had been trying to reach her. She just didn't respond. She wasn't playing games, she just wasn't sure.

Back at the arcade, Darien sat with Mina and Andrew. He wasn't in the mood for his coffee, so he got a sundae because it reminded him of her. "So she didn't say anything?"

"Well..." Andrew said. "She did say a lot for what little she actually said."

"But per her request... we stay out." Mina licked her lips and gave Darien the 'I'm Sorry Smile.'

"This has to be all you dude. Like Lita said Wooo her."

"I thought I did with the school supplies!"

Mina shook her head. She looked at Andrew. She didn't want to butt in...but she just had too. "Darien, money does nothing for Serena. You can buy her the whole store and then some and it's just objects. Remember when you guys were younger, what was her ideal date!? Think about it. And if you can't then maybe you don't know Serena as well as you did and maybe..."

"No! I know she told you guys something but you won't tell me. And the fact that you won't tell me...means I have a shot. So I am taking it."

"So what is your plan?"

Darien looked at the counter. Going to the park was her favorite date. She loved how happy everyone seemed to be while they were there. A few times she snuck out and they would just lay on a blanket and look at the stars. She would make up constellations, and he would play along for the most part. She was too cute he didn't want to correct her.

"Any ideas...?" Andrew interrupted.

"I'm not sure...have to brainstorm a little more..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Darien...?" Serena stood at her door confused. "What are you doing here? Chad and Ray aren't here." She looked at him with a sweet smile.

Darien looked at Serena. She was in her flannel pajamas and a tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun. To him, she was gorgeous. He could stare at her all day.

"Darien...?!"

"Ummm...sorry Serena, I was j-just.." He stopped himself right there. "Forget about that. I wasn't coming here for them, I was in the area-"

Serena put her hand up."Dare, that makes no sense. You work no where near here and not to mention you don't live anywhere near here either."

"O-Okay fine." Darien confessed. "I wasn't just in the area, I came here because I needed to see you. Can I please come in?"

"Ummm...sure?" Serena moved to the side so he could come in. "What did you need to see me for, is everything okay?"

"No it's not!"

"Have a seat. Do you want some water?" Serena offered.

"Yes, thank you!"

Serena went to the kitchen to grab him some water. And was back within seconds. When she walked back into the living room she saw Darien with his head in his hands, he looked very bothered and as if he has not been sleeping at all.

"Dare, you are scaring me...? Serena handed him the cup and sat next to him. "What's wrong? What did you need to see me for?"

He put the glass of water on the coffee table. Turned to Serena. Folded his hands in his lap. "I needed to see you because I needed to see you too."

Serena tilted her head. "Your reasoning for needing to see me is because you needed to see me...?"

"You didn't go to dinner the other day."

"Ummmm...I-I'm sorry? School year started and I needed to stay late because a meeting." Serena tucked her stand of hair behind her ear. "I told the girls. That's why they moved dinners to the 3rd Wednesday of the month so none of my meetings will interfere."

"Yes, I know. But I needed to see you."

"Okay. Why?" She looked at him. She had no idea her not going to dinner was going to be such a big deal.

"Because."

"Darien, because what?!" Serena was starting to get frustrated. She got up from the couch and stood in front of him, arms across her chest.

Darien stood up. "Serena please don't get mad!" He grabbed her arms.

"Why are you here?!"

"Because I missed you! Okay?"

Serena backed up. "Okay...you told me that already..."

"No that is not what I mean."

Serena shook her arms out of his grip. She started to rub her temples. "Darien then what the hell do you mean?"

"Ugh..." Darien threw his hands up in the air. Why was this so hard. "Why is this so hard for you to understand?"

"Because you aren't making any sense!" Serena threw her hands down to her side. "I am not going to keep playing these guessing games with you. I did that for years when we were younger Darien."

"I am not playing any games with you Serena. I just can't figure out what to say okay...?" He plopped back on the couch. "You know that I have never been able to express how I feel in words." He looked at her ceiling fan. He was trying so hard to figure out what he wanted to say. He thought what he was saying was making sense. But the look on Serena's face said otherwise.

Serena sat down next to him. Without thinking, she put her hand on his lap. "Darien."

He looked at her hand on his lap and then back at her. He then placed his hands on top of hers. "Serena. You know the biggest things I regret when it came to us?"

She shook her head.

"I regret that we met when we did."

Serena popped up. Her face couldn't hide the fact that she was surprised by the answer. She scratched her head. "Okay. Not what I was thinking." She pulled her hand away from him. "Maybe I must have been naive, for some reason I thought you were going to say breaking up with me. But o-okay."

"No, please let me explain." Darien said grabbing her hand again. She tried to pull away but he held on tighter.

"Darien, I am going to need you to get to the point. I have to work tomorrow and I am sure I do my kids no good, if I am sleepy. And honestly, this conversation is making me regret I invited you in." She smirked at him.

Darian tightened his grip on her hand. "Look Serena, I am sorry this is making you mad. You have been so patient with me and you always were. That was one of the things i really loved about you." He looked into her eyes. "That is what I still love about you. I just wish that I met you now, when I had myself together. I hate that you fell in love with the old me, who was trying to figure out what he wanted but was so scared to get it because everything that happened when I was younger. You didn't deserve that." He pulled her hands up to his lips. "I know how badly I hurt you. I pushed you away. Literally. And I can't go back to change it, so now all I can do is hope there is one more chance in you."

Serena sighed. She held his hand back. "Darien. I am not sure what to say here."

"Serena, look since you have been back, I haven't been able to sleep. I have been trying to figure out how to tell you all this and I don't expect you to just fall into my arms and we ride into happily ever after."

"Then what do you expect?"

"Serena, I am here rambling like a fool and all I want is for you to go on one date with me. Tomorrow. It is a Friday, so you can't say it is a school night."

"You think that is the best idea?" Serena questions. "We are at a place where we are good. Our friends are happy. What if the date brings back old feelings and it doesn't work?"

He adjusted the grip of her hands, and kissed them again. "I am not there. I am here being the man that you deserve and I just want one chance to show you."

Serena looked at him. Both her little hands in his. Right by his mouth. Her hands felt so warm in his. She just nodded.

"Yes?! You're saying yes?!"

She nodded again. "I am saying yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Serena sat quietly in the passenger seat of Darien's car. She watched as he looked over his shoulder to change lanes. He was always so serious when he drove. She tried to be calm but inside she was so nervous. Darien's eyes locked onto hers as he looked forward. She looked away abruptly.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"No, what? Is there something on my face?" He joked.

"No." She lightly laughed. "You look fine."

"Just fine?" He said sarcastically as he slowed down at the yellow. "I have you know it took me hours to get ready. Hair. Clothes. Right cologne. Oh and don't forget the outfit maker...my shoes." He laughed.

"Oh my God, shut up." Serena swatted his arm. "You are hanging around Andrew and Mina way too much."

"Owwww that hurt!"

"Aww. Poor Darien got a booboo?" Serena teased.

"Actually yes! And I am going to need a kiss to make it feel better."

"In your dreams."

"Oh in my dreams..." He stopped himself. Last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable.

"You know you could have totally made that light." Serena said to change the subject.

"Ehhh I don't like to risk it."

"I remember. I was just joking" Serena smiled at him.

"You look really nice tonight by the way."

"Thanks. I have been so busy I haven't had the chance to get dressed up and go out in so long. I kinda miss it."

"Well I am glad it is with me." He looked over to her and smiled.

"Darien...light is green." She pointed.

He started driving.

"Where are we going anyways?" She asked. "Are we getting food?"

"Can you just wait and see?"

"I mean...I am kind of hungry. So can you at least answer that part?" She flashed him a smile.

"How can I say no to that face?" Darien sighed. He wanted tonight to be special. He wanted to show her the person that he had become for her. "Yes, we will be eating too."

"Okay. I won't ask anymore questions about the night. I trust you."

Darien smiled. He remembered the very last time he took her on a surprise date. He took her on a picnic at the top of his apartment building. The view of the lights twinkled in her eyes. It was cold but it gave him reason to wrap his arms around her. She kept saying how much she loved it. The roses. The food. And just being with him. At first she was nervous about going up there. She thought they would get in trouble, but Darien knew the maintenance guy and he helped him set it up.

From to corner of his eye he could see her soaking in the scenery. "Been awhile since you've been on this side huh?"

"Yeah..." She whispered. "I want to say the last time I came to this side of town was with you. So many different stores, but it still looks the same. Can I roll down the window?"

"You can do whatever you want." Darien pointed to the button that would roll down the window. As she opened the window the scent of coconut blew past him. Her hair started to blow against his arms as it rested on the center arm rest. He took a quick glance at her. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled. "Remember when we were younger and we would just go on drives down by the water?"

"Oh course I do." She smiled as she looked down at her lap. "Those were some of my favorite summer memories. The air. The view." She exhaled. "What I would give to go back sometimes."

"Yeah? You would go back?"

"Just the part where I didn't have to worry about anything but school, my friends and what outfit I was going to wear on the weekend."

"I mean...you are a teacher. You still have those same worries kinda, no?"

"Yeah, but you know helping my dad and paying for rent has been added." She stuck her hand out the window to feel the breeze between her fingers.

"I am always here if you need help Serena." She was about to reject his offer. "And I know you are not going to take money for me, but if you ever needed help with other things, like around your parents house. You can always call me."

Serena grabbed his hand closest to her. "Thanks Darien that means a lot."

"Well we are here..." He parked his car.

"The Rose Garden?"

"Yup." He got out of the car and walked over to open her door.

"I didn't know there was a restaurant at the Rose Garden." Serena said confused getting out the car.

"They don't. But I remember the first time and only time I took you here, how you talked about how you wished we could have had a picnic."

"Did I? I don't remember."

"Yeah...I remember I was trying so hard to take you when we were younger, but I guess other people had the idea and the picnic spots fill up quick." He went to the trunk and grabbed out a picnic basket and blanket. "And it is harder to get a spot at night because they way they set it all up."

"Hmmmm so how did you snag a spot?"

"Don't worry about it. Just know that tonight is for you." He put his free arm out for her to grab on to. And they walked into the garden. Found their picnic spot and set up.

"Darien, oh my God. The way they set up the lights on the bushes." He face lit up as she walked closer to the rose bush. "This is beautiful. I love roses."

"I know you do and that bouquet coming over, is yours." He pointed to a man who looked like he worked at the garden walking over with what looked like 50 roses.

"Those are for me?" She smiled from ear to ear.

"Yup." He grabbed the roses from the man and tipped him. He then went to place them in the middle of their picnic set up.

"They smell amazing. How many are there?"

"4 dozen."

"Hmmm that's an interesting number to pick."

"For each year that I had to be without you."

Serena looked down at the roses. She smiled and then she laughed. "Remember the first rose you got me?"

"How could I forget?" He rolled his eyes.

"It was so cute!"

"Right...me trying to be romantic by picking my girlfriend fresh roses. Not aware of the thorns and pricking myself a hundred times. I am surprised I didn't get an infection considering we went for a long walk after."

"To be fair I did tell you to be careful!" She sat down on the blanket next to him as he put out the food. "You just had to pretend to be Mr. Macho."

"What choice did I have? You wanted a rose! One of each color might I add."

She looked over at Darien. Who was now sitting with both arms behind him to hold him up. "You could have said no."

"Psh...You know that is impossible for me." He scooted closer to her. "Especially when you would make that face. With that smile."

"What face?" She said innocently making the exact face he was referring too. Eyes wide open. Sweetest smile.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. You're doing it now!"

"I am not!"

"If you say so." He sat straight up. "Let's eat before this all gets cold."

"Everything looks so yummy." Serena looked at all the food.

"I tried to get a little everything that you like and that would keep well in the back of the car while I drove here. Hope it works for you?" He grabbed two glasses out of the basket. "Champagne?"

"I would love some."

Darien handed her a glass and poured his own. "Cheers."

"Cheers. Thanks for doing all this."

"I'm glad you like it."

The two ate the food and once they were done Serena watched as Darien put the stuff away and tossed the trash. "Do we have to leave? Can we lay here and look at the stars?" She asked.

"If that is what you want to do, then yes we will."

Darien straightened out the blanket as much as he could so they could both lay on it.

"The stars were never like this in the states."

"No?"

"Yeah the lights were too brights. I would have to drive out an hour or two before I could see any."

"I love looking at the stars. I don't think I could be somewhere, where I couldn't just look up and see the stars at night. Remember that one night we came out to look at stars but it as overcast?"

"Yeah and I tried to make the most of it by making up things?"

Serena giggled. "Yup. And when you tried to name a star after me."

"Hey I can still do that."

"You're such a dork."

"Yeah maybe. But you like it."

"Ehhh...sometimes."

"Hey!" Darien popped up.

"I am joking!" Serena slowly sat up next to him. "I am having a really good time Darien. I can't thank you enough." She laid back down and he followed. "Am I ever going to know how you pulled the strings to get this place?"

"Nope. That is only for me to worry about." He turned to his side towards Serena. She looked at him as he stared. "I am just glad you came with me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I am fine." Without even thinking he put one hand on her waist and pulled her onto her side.

"Darien... what are you doing?" She looked at his hand on her waist confused.

"I am not sure." He whispered as he leaned in closer to her. "I am not sure if it is the champagne. Or the fact that I have wanted to be this close to you for four years.. Or maybe both. " He moved the hand on her hip to her face. He softly stroked it and gently tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Darien...stop looking at me like that. You're making mer nervous."

"Why?" He leaned in closer. Their noses were touching now.

"I don't know." She bit her lower lip. And tried to force a normal smile. "You just are."

"I missed you." He tilted his head, leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. He didn't care that she had lipstick on, he kissed her again. And on the third time, she kissed him back.

She placed on hand on his cheek as he pulled her body into his. He had dreamed of this kiss, and finally it wasn't a dream. She was there with him. He nibbled her lower lip. She smiled as she kissed him.

"What's so funny?" He asked in between a kiss.

"Stiletto red looks good on you." She moved herself into a sitting position so she could grab his face with both hands.

"As long as it is from you and you like I don't care." He kissed her again. "I do have one more spot I want to go tonight."

"You do?"

"Yeah, so we need to head out."

"But I'm having fun here." She complained.

"I promise you will love the next place just as much." He pressed one more passionate kiss on her lips before he broke off. "Let's go."

"Ugh... if we must." She snuck in one more kiss.

Serena fixed herself up as Darien picked up the blanket and basket.

"You want a napkin to wipe off the lipstick?"

"Nahhh... make the guys around here jealous because it obviously came from you lips." He put his arm out for her to grab.

"You are such a dork."

"Yeah that hasn't changed much. Just like how much I love you." Serena paused. Still holding onto him. He turned around to see the shocked look on her face. "Sere? You okay?"

She hadn't heard those words in so long. And it sounded so much more coming from him. "Yeah. I am fine." She held onto his arm tighter.

He wiggled his arm out of her hands and wrapped it around her. He kissed her head as the two walked back to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

"Darien where are we going now?"

"Serena, can you just wait and see?" He asked as he opened the car door for her to get in. "I want you to remember this night always." She sat in her the passenger seat. He leaned in to kiss her before she closed the door.

She watched as he walked around the front, wiping the lipstick off his lips. She couldn't remember the last time she felt the way she did. Though she did have a good time with Jake, she never felt the butterflies with him. She never felt like her head was in fog, not until they ended anyways. And that was mainly because she wasn't sure if she was willing to hurt him or for someone who hurt her so bad. Darien really did hurt her, she thought of all the nights she cried. She thought of all the nights she waited by the phone hoping he would call. She really thought she was going to die from her broken heart, had it not been for her friends.

Darien finally got into the car. He had to wait for the person who parked next to them to get in their car first and leave before he got in. He turned on the engine and looked over to Serena. She was looking out of the window deep in thought. He grabbed her hand that was closes to the stick shift. She turned to him. Her eyes glossy. He leaned in kissed her lips. "I am sorry. I will spend the rest of my life making that up to you." He kissed her again and this time she kissed him back. He then went to kiss her hand before he started driving.

Serena again looked out the window. His hand still holding hers. He used to not hold her hand while they drove. He always wanted to keep both hands on the wheel for safety reasons. But today he held on her hand with everything he had. Darien knew she wanted the window down so he rolled it down for her. She smiled. Nobody knew her the way he did. She thought about all the car rides with Jake, he hated the window down because sometimes the air smelled like animal poop or he didn't like his hair ruined. She put her arm out the window again pretended to catch the air. From what Darien could see from the corner of his eye, she looked happy.

They had been driving for about 15 minutes before Darien parked by the dock. Serena looked over to him. "We're at the park?"

"I know how much you love it out here, so I figured it would be the perfect way to end tonight." He got out of the car and she followed.

Darien grabbed a blanket from the trunk and walked to the front of the car where Serena was standing and looking out to the water. She took in a deep breath. "The air is so fresh out here."

"Yeah it is," Darien too took in a deep breath as he stood right next to her.

Darien reached out his hand for her to grab. He then led her the bench right in front of the water. They sat side by side. He had one arm around her and they just sat there.

Serena watched as the ducks and swans floated in the lake. So at peace. She felt Darien's hand stroke her arm. She turned to look at him. He was looking in the opposite direction until he felt her staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Do I still have lipstick on my mouth?"

"I thought you said you didn't care if you did."

"Well I don't." He leaned back again the back rest. "As long as it is from you."

"Only from me?"

"Yup." He pulled her in closer to him.

She rested her head on his chest as she brought up her legs onto the bench. "I can't wait until I can take my students here on a field trip. Hope they love it as much as I do."

"I am sure some of them will." He was now combing his fingers through her hair. "Outdoors isn't for everyone."

"I know I remember when you hated coming out here. I used to have to beg you to come with me."

Darien awkwardly laughed. He remembered those days when she would ask him to walk with her at the park. He would complain about the bugs, the loud noise, sometimes the heat. "I wish I took you up on your requests to come out here while we were younger."

"I am sure there are a lot of things we wished we could have done while we were younger." She looked up at Darien. "But we can't go back now.""So let's make the most of the time we have now I guess." She wrapped both her arms around her body.

"Cold? Here let's use this blanket." He wrapped both of them under the blanket he had taken out of the car.

"Since when did you have a blanket with bunnies?"

"Since I remembered they were you favorite animal." He put his arm around her again. "Remember when you said you wanted 100 of them?"

"And I still do!"

"You're crazy. How would you care for all of them?"

"Easy, you would help me."

"Me?" Darien asked surprised.

"Yup."

"And what makes you think that I would?"

"Because you said you loved me." She poked his chest.

"You're right, I guess I am going to have a bunny farm." He leaned in to kiss her.

When he pulled away they went back into the position where Serena had her head on his chest. "Jake would have never given in that easily."

"And that's why you are here with me, and not him." Darien kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah..." Serena sat up. Put both hands on Darien's leg for support. "Four years apart, and some how we end up back here."She looked at her hands on his leg. "You know how hard it was for me? I tried dating. I tried to be super busy. I did everything I could, just to forget you, and it never worked." She looked up at him. He was now staring at her. "My friends introduced me to great guys, but they knew they would never come close to you, so they tapped out." She then turned around to lean against him again. "What is it you have over me Darien Shields?"

He kissed the top of her head again. "I could ask you the same question." He wrapped both arms around her. "You think it was easy for me? I wanted to call you every night." He shook his head. "Each night I was one number away from calling you. Just one." He held her tighter. The last four years, for a moment I went into a terrible dark place. Almost got kicked out of my program. Had it not been for Andrew, I would not be a doctor. I never got over you. Not even close." He again combed his fingers through her hair. "When I saw you at the bakery...watching you leave again, killed me. I wanted so bad to follow you. Tell you how sorry I was. I checked my messages every day hoping you would have called."

"I thought about it. But I figured you would have found someone new." She shrugged. "And that day when I ran from the bakery, I wasn't in a rush." She bit the side of her cheek. "I just couldn't be around you any longer because the last thing I wanted was to find out you had someone new and..."

Darien stopped her mid-sentence by grabbing her chin and turning her face towards him. He smashed his lips against hers. He kissed her passionately. "Serena, I came back for you." He kissed her again. "No other had a chance. The day you left was the day you took my heart with you."

"Yeah?" Serena asked as she kissed his soft lips.

"There was nobody then, and there will never be anyone but you now." He stroked her bangs out of her face as she stared back at him. "I am not running anymore, unless it is towards you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Well this is me." Serena said as she dug her keys out of her purse. "Thanks again for tonight." She smiled.

Darien smiled back at her. He thought he was never going to see that smile smiling back at him. "Just hope it's not the last time you give me the chance to take you out again."

Serena bobbed her head to the side. "We'll see."

Darien smile turned into a frown. His eyes browns squished closer, as Serena just smiled and then laughed. She then stood on her tippy toes and moved in to kiss him. But before she could the door to her apartment swung wide open. Serena turned around and Darien looked up.

"Just where do you think you have been?" Ray shouted with her arms crossed and her left foot tapping. "I come home. No note. Not call. No text? Do you know I have been up worried sick!"

Serena turned her back to Darien, wiped her lipstick off her chin and laughed.

"You think this is funny?! School lets out at what time? Hmmm?"

Darien looked at the ceiling.

"3:30."

"Right 3:30. Which means you should have been home by 4:30 latest!"

"Ray calm down. You are going to wake the whole complex." Serena laughed and walked into the apartment.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I almost called your mom!"

"Why? She is practically standing in front of me!"

"Did she just compare me to her mom?" Ray asked looking at Darien.

"I am staying out of this. I am just waiting for a good night kiss?" He smiled awkwardly.

"Not tonight buster! By the look of the Stiletto Red stain on your face, you have had plenty of those tonight!" She went to slam the door shut.

"Ray!?"

"Fine! One." Ray put her index finger up.

Serena glared at her. Walked over to Darien. Put her hands on his chest. Then turned around and gave Ray a look.

"Fine! But no funny business!" She shut the door.

Serena laughed. "She is crazy."

"But so am I, about you." Darien leaned in to kiss her.

"What a line!" Serena poked his chest with her small finger.

He leaned into kiss her again. She wrapped both her arms around his neck. He then slowly pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight. I will call you tomorrow."

Serena just smiled at him.

"I mean it when I said I am going to do whatever it takes to win you back."

"Goodnight Darien." She kissed his cheek and headed into her apartment. She closed the door.

"So...?"

"Holy shit Ray you scared me!" Serena jump.

"Don't change the subject!" Another voice came from the couch.

"Mina, how long have you been here?"

"About an hour. Just wish I had popcorn for that whole scene with Ray." She put her hand up for a high five and Ray gave her one.

"You two are crazy."

"Yeah, nothing new." Mina shrugged and sat back down in her seat. "So are you going to tell us."

"I am sure your husband has told you enough." Serena stated as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Mina.

"Maybe, but we want to hear your side."

"Well I can honestly tell you...I don't know what is going on." Serena scratched started twisting her hair in her fingers.

"Oh my God!" Ray looked at Mina. "She is falling for him again."

"Again? I am not sure she ever stopped!" Mina clapped her hands and smiled.

"What?"

"Sere we know you better than you think." Ray grabbed her mug from the table. "Yeah we spent four years apart but we still know you. And you love him still." Ray smiled.

Serena scoffed.

"It's okay if you do Sere, we aren't judging, but we want you to be careful." Mina put her hand on Serena's lap. "He hurt you once."

"But we aren't saying he will do it again!" Ray pointed at Mina. "We just want you to be careful. Because this time getting over him could be harder."

Serena looked at both her friends.

"We know he loves you, but you need to know that he would do anything to get you back. Words are just words." Ray sipped her tea with both eyes still fixed on Serena.

"Here, here" Mina said lifting her mug.

That following Monday, Serena sat in her classroom reading to her students. She was about to start the next page in the book when suddenly there was knock on her classroom door. The students turned around and Serena looked up to see a delivery man standing at the door.

"Hi! Can I help you?" Serena asked confused getting out of her reading chair. "Class stay in the circle."

"Yes! I have a delivery here from Darien Shields."

"For me?"

"Serena?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes. This is for you, can you please sign." He handed a small cage with a little house inside.

"Oh my God!" She looked in the cage. Grabbed the card from the top.

_'Just a starter for your farm' Love, Darien._

She smiled at the little white bunny inside the cage sleeping.

"Maam please sign."

"Oh sorry. And thank you." She signed for the package and the delivery guy left.

"What is it?!" One of her students.

"Well. I will call you guys row by row and you can guys can come see." She put the cage down. "But first I am looking for the row with all their hands in their laps. Sitting straight. Looking forward."

The students all did as she asked and she called up row by row. As each row came up the students would 'Ooooo' and 'ahhh' and then return to their spot.

"Okay guys before we go back to reading, I think we should call my friend to say 'Thank you'" She pulled out her phone to video chat with Darien. "He might be working so he might not pick up, but let's try."

The phone rang once and Darien picked up right away.

"Guessing you got my package."

"We did, and my students have something to say." She turned the image to the students. "Kids what do we say?"

"THANK YOU !" The students all said in unison.

"You're welcome guys!" He waved at them. "Hope you guys love it!"

Serena smiled and turned the video back on her. "Thank you so much for it."

"I knew you would love it when I saw it." Darien smiled back at her. "I have to go back to work. I will call you when you're off."

"Okay bye!" She waved and hung up.

"Is that man your boyfriend?" Another student shouted.

Serena just shook her head and pick up the book. "Back to our story please."

True to his word, when Serena got to her car, her phone went off and it was Darien.

"I totally forgive you for interrupting my story time." She answered.

_'Well hello to you too!'_

Serena laughed as she started to drive out of the parking lot.

"I really did love it, and so did my students."

'_Ehhh I remember how much I loved out class pet, so I figured why not. And maybe this one will give you such a hard time we won't have to have a farm.'_

"Good luck with that!"

_'Hey, I took a shot. How was work?'_

"Good, students are finally getting used to me. And you?"

_'Good, would have rather delivered that rabbit myself, but I was so busy.'_

Serena sighed as she made a turn. "Life of a doctor. Are you off?"

_'Are you seeing if I'm free...?'_

"No I was just asking if you were off? I know some doctors work late hours."

'_Oh.' Darien was a little disappointed. 'Well yeah, I am done for the day.'_

"Oh good, well then you want to come over and keep me company? Chad is coming over to hang with Ray."

_'Hmmm let me check my schedule.'_

"Eeek sounds like you're too booked up. I took a shot." Serena said with a sarcastic sigh."And I guess I am going to be the third wheel again."

_'I'm kidding! I will be there in an hour!'_

"Okay well I need to concentrate on driving. I will see you in a bit."

The two hung up and Serena tossed her phone into the passenger seat of the car. She turned up the radio and started singing along. She laughed at the memory of when she would sing to the top of her lungs when she was with Darien. He used to say she sounded like a cat was being strangled. But she did it anyways. She only wished he would have sang with her. Maybe one day he will. She thought out loud as the song changed again.


End file.
